Ginga's Girlfriend
by SnowyFlame
Summary: The title says it all! But who is Ginga's girlfriend? Read to find out!


**I thought about this and I said, "I have to turn this into a story!".**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion!**

Everyone was gathered at the Bey-pit. Even Ryuuga.

Ginga had gathered them because he wanted to announce something.

"Okay, Ginga, we're here.", Kyouya said.

"Now what do you want?", Ryuuga finished for him.

Ginga took a deep breath.

"I wanted to tell you guys", he stopped to create suspense.

"I have a girlfriend!", he exclaimed.

Right there, everyone seemed taken back.

"You have a girlfriend?", Madoka asked.

He nodded.

"Do you think she's blind?", Benkei asked Kyouya.

Hikaru hit both of them. She shushed them.

"We are happy for you", Hikaru said. Madoka nodded. "So where is that girl?", she asked.

"Right here", he said.

They looked around. "Where?", Kenta asked.

"Let me get her", Ginga said as he walked upstairs.

As soon as he left, Kyouya, Benkei and Ryuuga stated laughing.

"A girlfriend", Benkei laughed.

Madoka and Hikaru looked at them.

"You guys, shut up", Hikaru said.

"You guys are just jealous, you three don't have girlfriends", Madoka added.

At this, the boys immediately shut up.

"It's even a miracle Ginga found someone like him. I actually thought he'd go for you, Hikaru", Madoka said.

Kyouya rolled his eyes.

"Nah, he'd go for you. You guys have been friends longer than me", Hikaru replied.

Then Ryuuga rolled his eyes.

Benkei saw this and decided to take advantage.

"So, Hikaru, you'd go for Kyouya", he said with a smirk.

Hikaru blushed a bit. Kyouya hid his face.

"She would defiantly go for him", Madoka answered for her.

Hikaru glared at Madoka, with a blush on her face.

"And you would go for Ryuuga right", Hikaru challenged.

Ryuuga hid his face as well. Madoka blushed, but she didn't want Hikaru to win.

"Yeah, I'd go for him", she said, with a grin on her face.

Ryuuga blushed and glared at Benkei for starting everything.

Kenta and Yuu sat on the couch.

"I bet five dollars Gingi's girlfriend is a man", Yuu said.

Kenta thought for a moment.

"I bet she's blind", he said. Yuu nodded and they both shook hands.

Then Ginga came down.

Everybody stopped what they were doing.

"So where is she?", Madoka asked.

"Here she is!", he said as he lifted a burger.

Everyone made an anime fall.

"It's a freaking burger!", Ryuuga screamed.

"She is not an it", Ginga said as he held the burger close to himself.

Ryuuga's eye twitched. Madoka patted him.

"You might want to sit down", she said.

"So that's your girlfriend?", Kyouya said. Ginga nodded.

Kenta and Yuu looked at each other.

"Nobody wins", they said at the same time.

"I'm hungry", Yuu said. He spotted the burger and forgot what Ginga said for a moment and snatched it from Ginga's hand. He then took a bite out of it.

"Yummy burger", he said while munching.

Ginag gasped. "You Murderer!", he screamed at Yuu. "You are killing my wife!", Ginga screamed out once more.

"Wait, wife?", Kyouya asked.

All of a sudden, Ginga looked happy. "She proposed me last week, and I said yes", he said as he pulled out his hand, which had a donut on his ring finger.

Then he focused on Yuu.

"You monster", he said. Then Yuu saw the donut.

"I had my dinner, now I need my dessert", he said as he snatched Ginga's donut ring. Yuu took a bite out of the donut and Ginga screamed, "No! My ring!".

Ginga hung his head. "I'm lonely", he said.

At the moment, Madoka and Hikaru hugged him. "No you're not, Ginga", Madoka said.

"Your friends are still here", Hikaru added.

Kyouya and Ryuuga sent glares at Ginga.

"Thanks guys", he said before looking at Yuu. He took a deep breath.

"YOU MONSTER!", Ginga screamed again.

Yuu began crying.

"Ryuuga, do something", Madoka said as she pointed at Yuu.

"What am I supposed to do?", he asked. She sent him a glare.

"Ok, your majesty", he said sarcastically.

Ryuuga hit Ginga on the head and he fell to the floor. Everybody started laughing at Ginga, who was pouting at Ryuuga.

"Let's go eat out", Kyouya said.

"I'll pay", Ryuuga said as he walked out the door.

Everybody agreed and followed.

Ginga stayed on the floor. "I can always get another wife", Ginga said. He got up and ran to the others. "Hey guys, wait up!", he shouted after them.

**So that was it! I hoped you guys enjoyed it, Bye and don't forget to REVIEW!**


End file.
